Domination Falls
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: After her humiliating defeat...Dominator is a shell of who she once was...but she's given a second chance...to bully everyone! Watch out Gravity Falls you won't know what hit you! This was a collaboration between me and 'dr-indigo' HAPPY HALLOWEEN!
1. Chapter 1

Domination Falls

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'll be briefly breaking my Hiatus and having a Halloween contest. I'll be posting Halloween themed stories, horror themed, or one's that end with a cliff-hanger! The story that gets the most reviews, will be the one I update on Halloween!(and maybe a few other surprises. heh. heh.)**

 **And don't forget to check out my new "Shake Up the Falls" Challenge!**

…...

If anyone had been traveling through the omega quadrant right next to the Celestial 4 star cluster..they'd have seen an interesting sight...

"Come on! Stupid friendship orange, dumb peel- A strange(but beautiful) alien woman traveling in a space bubble, who was currently trying(and failing miserably) to peel an orange.

"Bunch of dorks!" She screamed to seemingly no one in particular. It might surprise people watching this...but not too long ago; this woman used to be a seemingly unstoppable galactic overlord...emphasis on 'used to'...

The woman wiped off the orange splatter from her face in aggravated frustration. "They'll get what's coming to them...

"Maybe, Maybe not...care to wager on it?" Whispered a a dark voice maliciously in her ear.

Dominator whirls around just in time to be enveloped in darkness...her screams could be heard for light years...

… **...Later, in another part of the universe...**

Dipper and Mabel Pines were ecstatic! It had been a bit of a depressing day after the whole fiasco with the gnomes. But their Grunkle Stan had unexpectedly turned things around by giving them cool free stuff! Dipper a new hat and Mabel a Grappling gun!

But Dipper was especially excited! He hadn't wanted to admit it. But deep down he'd wondered if the journal had truly been for real...but now he knew it was! It was real! This town did have mysteries!

And contrary to what it said...He COULD trust someone. With Mabel by his side, their was nothing this town could throw at them that they couldn't handle!

 **BOOM!**

All the residents of the Shack were thrown backwards as the front door exploded. They groaned as they looked up...and beheld a terrifying sight!

Standing in the gaping, flaming hole that used to be the doorway...stood a giant bulking behemoth of man. Clad in terrifying, bulking armor!

 **PINES FAMILY! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END!** Screamed the being with a synthesized bloodcurdling voice.

The Pines family cried out in terror as the being pointed it's arms and blasted them...with snow flurries?

"Wait, what?" Asked a confused Dipper.

It was then that the being started laughing! Suddenly his armor started to shrink! Revealing...a cute green alien girl!?

"Again, 'Wait, what!?'" Stated a now even more confused Dipper.

"Oh, man! You were all, like, what, who is this guy? Then I was like- She swipes her hand over her face to switch her expression from goofy to intense- "Serious. And the lava was- She fired lava into the air to emphasis her point. "And you were all- She makes lava form on her fingers, showing the pines family terrified expressions- "Ah, no way! Ha! You guys are bigger dorks than I thought you'd be!"

"Eh... I don't even know how to respond to this." Stated Grunkle Stan flummoxed. And the equally perplexed twins could only nod in agreement.

The woman chuckled. "Well, allow me to make it easier for you then." She points to herself. "Name's Lord Dominator." She then points to them. "You Bozo's are now my slaves." She widely gestures to the rest of the house. "And this is now my home sweet ho- It's only then that she gets a good look at the Shack. -You call this a house? I've seen classier porta toilets!"

Hearing his beloved Shack mocked finally gave Stan the courage to take charge. "Now wait just a minute!" Shouts Stan indignant as he gets up and walks right up to dominator's and puts a finger right to her face.

"Listen missy! I don't know who you think you are- But if you think you can just waltz in here and push my family around-

Dominator was barely listening, she was busy lightly poking Stans finger. Causing him to completely freeze over.

"Any other objections?" Asked Dominator with a smirk. Dipper knew it was best to keep silent. Mabel on the other hand-

"Hey! You can't do that! Why are you- Dominator snaps her fingers, setting Mabel on fire.

 **GAH! MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE! MY SWEATER IS ON FIRE! MY UNDERWARE IS ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!**

While Dipper hastily tried to spray his panicky Sister with a fire extinguisher, Dominator made herself at home on a recliner. _Hmmm...a few more ficus's...a coat of paint here and there...some severed heads on pikes to brighten the room...Yeah I think I can make this work._ She thought smugly as she stretched out and prepared for a well deserved nap...

 **I'M IN EXCRUCIATING AGONY! SOMEONE KILL ME!**

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **This was a collaboration between me and Dr-Indigo**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Domination Falls Ch.2**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN '** **DR-INDIGO'** **!**

 **THIS ONE'S FOR YOU!**

…...

The next couple of days were...interesting for the Mystery Shack Gang...

After beating up and terrifying everyone who walked through that door...no one came to the Mystery Shack anymore.

Things were a nightmare among the Pines family, Dominator kept setting fire to Grunkle Stan's attractions and his money...seeing him break down in tears was very disheartening for all concerned...but hilarious as far as Dominator was concerned...

Soos kept coming out of loyalty to Stan...but Dominator just used him to bowl over tourists and for the very insulting game of 'Ham or Fat?'

Wendy at first, just stopped coming...then Dominator got a call on her beeper...and she went over and threatened to burn her house to the ground unless she came back to work...Wendy begrudgingly complied.

And Mable...Mable she just set on fire when ever she had the chance. Apparently Dominator saw her as a less fuzzy and orange version of a dork she once knew...

And Dipper...Dipper just asked her a million questions about who she was, her species, outer space , everything...it was amusing...And he asked some pretty insightful questions...so she indulged him.

"Why are you getting buddy buddy with her? I'm running out of skin here!" Shouts an irritated Mable as she's treated for third-degree burns(again).

Dipper sighed. "Mable, were dealing with an enemy with powers and technology we don't understand...by learning all we can...we MIGHT be able to figure our way out of this."

"THAT'S your plan? Try to nerd our way out of this and hope for the best?" Asked Stan snarkily.

Dipper glared. "If you have a better idea, I am all ears." He retorted sharply.

Stan thought about it...and paled. "I hate my life." he grumbled.

"Not as much as I hate it." Before Stan can move, he's zapped. Freezing him...again.

Before Dipper knows what's happening, he's snatched up and petted like a dog. "Oh, aren't you so adorable! Thinking you can try and be all sneaky-sneaky." Gushed Dominator.

Dipper tried to suppress a groan. He hated this...he hated feeling helpless...

Then a thought occurred to him...it was a long-shot...and it probably wouldn't gain him much even if it did succeed...but it was better than nothing...

"Hey Dominator...you said that you made a deal with Slenderman that he'd upgrade your ship and army at the end of the summer as long as you make sure we don't die...but you seem like a pretty savvy person...so you must know deals with devils never go well...so why would you WILLINGLY agree to that?"

Dominator paled and flummoxed. "Well...I..that is..." And that's when she saw his smug smile...Dominator screamed and beat him into a bloody pulp...not that it mattered...they both knew who won that round...

…...

The next couple of days...were just as terrible...A family fun day at the lake...ended abruptly when Dominator caused all the water to evaporate, scalding everyone horribly and killing all the nearby wildlife...

But it wasn't until the re-opening of the 'wax museum'...that things took a turn for the worse...

Dipper Pines looked at the beheaded statue of his uncle. "Alright...so they're were a lot of people yesterday who were angry at Stan for cheating them out of pizza...So we just-

"BZZT! I'm sorry, you dorks were a day late and a dollar short to 'solve' the mystery of your uncle's dolly."

Dipper groaned as he and Mable reluctantly turned around to face Dominator.

"Dare I ask what you mean?" Asked Dipper.

Dominator smirked. "Rather then play 'Nancy Drew'...I thought it would be more fun to cut the Gordian knot...or in this case...cut your suspect list down to size."

Dipper paled. "What did you do?"

 **BANG!**

An enraged Wendy smashes down the door and storms in. "YOU! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Screams Wendy pointing an accusatory finger at Dominator.

Dominator simply picks her ear in indifference. "Sorry, I'm still pretty new to this part of the universe. Do people not knock on this planet?"

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Screamed Wendy.

Dominator just stands there. "Mind being a little more specific? I've killed a LOT of people today." She states with mild-disinterest.

"MY FATHER, YOU BITCH!"

Dominator dose her best 'mock surprise' face.

"I did? Huh, small world isn't it. Which one was he? The guy I decapitated or the guy I threw in front of a bus?" She asked genuinely curious.

"YOU RIPPED HIM APART PIECE BY PIECE! WHILE MAKING HIM BEG FOR MERCY!"

"Oh... him. He was annoying. Got any aspirin?" Asked Dominator in a nonchalant fashion.

 **GAH!**

Screamed Wendy as she punches Dominator in the face.

Dominator...Dominator just smiles. "You finished?" Dominator asked tauntingly; seemingly unfazed by Wendy's blow.

Wendy looks flabbergasted, the blow that could take down grown men...worthless-

But the memory of her fathers broken corpse fires her up again, she tires another punch-

Which is stooped by Dominator's hand. She yawns-

 **CRACK!**

 **GAH!**

Screams Wendy as her arm breaks and she's forced to sit down in submission. "WENDY!" Screams Dipper, as he tires to save her. But a terrified Mabel holds him back, desperate to keep her brother from dying too.

Dominator smirks at human who she has forced to bow before her. "You know, I wasn't kidding about needing that aspirin. So... do you mind if we just wrap this up already?"

Wendy was in tears. "Why? Why did you do this!? My father never did anything to you!"

Dominator shrugs. "Just doing my job."

Wendy looks at her in hurt disbelief. "Job!? I- You- Do realize what you've done!? I have three brothers! What am, I going to tell them!? How am I going to support them!?"

Dominator pretends to think about it "Hmm... Uh... Don't know. Don't care." She then kicks Wendy in the ribs, cracking several and sends her flying into the wall.

Dominator sighs. "Fine! I guess I'll have to get the dang aspirin myself...seriously, what a bunch of Lame-o's..."

Said Dominator as she walks away from the weeping red-head who was being comforted by the two twins...

…...

Unknown to them...they were being watched by a group of living wax dummies. After seeing Dominator in 'action'...they all came to an unanimous decision...they threw themselves outside, and happily allowed themselves to die...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: This story is a joint venture between me and 'Dr-Indigo'. Read his/her stuff, it's amazing!**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Domination falls ch. 3**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Little Gideon hummed a happy tune as he waited for his beloved Mable to show up for their date at 'The Club'...

"Hey Tubbo, listen up!" Gideon looked up in surprise to see the new villain in town. "Why; Mrs. Dominator, how are- "Can the ham, let's cut to the chase. Mable doesn't like you so I've come to break you."

Gideon gasped, then tried very hard to contain his rage with a smile...only for the rage to be suddenly replaced with confusion. "Wait, don't you mean 'break up with-

 **CRACK!**

"Nope." Said Dominator as she snapped the little chubby in two...

...Couple days later...

"But wouldn't the proggles need a glorp to reimburse the plepers so the spunk would know what's happening?" Asked Dipper inquisitively as he took notes.

Dominator frowned, then leaned back to give this more thought. "Huh...never thought of it like that...huh...I guess the whole thing would end up as one big meep morp." She admitted with a shrug.

Dippers eyes narrowed. "So a meep can only be a morp then?" Dominator nods. "Yeah, pretty much...why?"

Dipper looks over his notes. "Huh...interesting." "Not really." Said Dominator as she went back to chugging a soda...until she saw Dipper have a triumphant smirk.

"If a meep can only be a morp, then it can't be a met. Which means a met could be a smet. Which means a smet can't be a blurge, which contradicts your statement about why you wanted Gideon dead!"

Dominator growled as she crushed her soda can in fury. She'd fallen for another one of this kids logic traps!

"So what was the real reason for you 'handling' Gideon?" Asked Dipper. Dominator said nothing...she just beat him up(as always)...not that it did any good(again)...they both knew who won that 'round'(yet again).

...

Dominator groaned...why did she keep doing it? Why did she keep indulging him? This was the fifth time this week she'd fallen for his logic traps! And each time he found a contradiction in her statement...he seemed to get just a little bit closer to the truth...her shame...

"So why do i keep doing it? Why do I keep talking to him?" She asked out loud...but she knew why...this kid -this kid was outsmarting her...it annoyed her..but it also... intrigued her...she wanted to outsmart him back...she wanted to mess with him, humiliate him, wreck him...usually that would be nothing new...but this time was different... not only was her victim fighting back...but their was now a chance she might lose...

And that...no matter how she wanted to deny it...Excited her...

…...  
TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Domination Falls ch. 4**

 **I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!**

...

It was a quite breakfast at the Mystery Shack: Mable was digging through a cereal box for prizes, Dipper was looking through his journal-

 **CRASH!**

-And Wendy being thrown through the window after yet another failed attempt to attack Dominator...again. Dipper sighed as he pulled out a med-kit he kept at his side, while Dominator laughed outside.

"Hey, Tampon head! Great job with that attack! I actually felt it that time- Oh, wait- strike that, just a butterfly...how about you ask it for combat tips?" She mocked.

Wendy snarled as Dipper patched him up. Mable just shook her head sadly at the whole thing. "I don't get why you have to fight each other like this...why can't you and Dominator hate each other in silence like other girls?"

Mable nearly wilted under Wendy's glare. "That is the STUPIDEST thing I've ever heard!" Snapped the fiery redhead, "That sounds like a band-aid solution a writer slaps together as an excuse to not change the Status quo!"

Dipper nods. "Yeah, Mable. This isn't some goofy children's story where there's a family-friendly Aesop forcibly wedged in every crevice. This is real life! And in real life; if some jerk who's bigger and stronger than you-

...Meanwhile...

"Huh, why are my ears burning?" Asks Robbie out loud...

...

-Won't back down and makes it clear he wants to hurt you or worse...there's no 'mercy' there, no 'fair' fight, just either him or you dead."

Wendy nodded. "Exactly! Thank you Dipper!" But Mable just stuck her tongue out at both of them. "Well, I think your both wrong! And I'll prove it right now!"

She quickly ran outside to where Dominator was. The villain smirked as she approached. "Hello, Ugly sweater. Ready for target practice?" She mocked as she lit up her hands.

"YES! And I'm not going to run or fight back at all this time! Because I'm not afraid of you anymore! Hit me with all you got!" Shouts Mable eagerly.

Dominator frowns and looks at her in a thoughtful way. "Wow...that's very brave you...I'm impressed, and hurting someone who won't fight back...well that wouldn't be fair would it?...huh, y'know...I think my personality has inexplicably done a complete 180! I apologize for all the harm I've done to you-

Mable smiles. "Why thank you Dominator, apology accepted." She then turns back to the house where Wendy and Dipper are waiting. "You see guys? All you have to do is-

 **CRACK!**

 **GAH!**

Screamed Mable as she was kicked in the butt so hard she went flying straight into the air. "My foot apologizes too!" Mocks Dominator. She then makes a big show of trying to catch Mable-

 **BOOM!**

Only to 'miss' her at the last second. She chuckles at the crater Mable had formed. "You are so gullible, did you really think that worked? What do you take me for? A one dimensional cartoon jerk character?"

...Meanwhile...

"Again! What is with my ears today!?" Shouts Robbie...

...

"HA! HA!...what a dork..." Teased Dominator as she turned to leave...but not before throwing a single spark onto Mable...which quickly enveloped Mable in flames...

Dipper sighed, he brought out the heavy duty health kit and began to head over to put Mable out and mend her bones...again.

Dominator suddenly turns to both Dipper and Wendy. "Oh, by the way: if Tampon head hasn't slept with Dipper by tomorrow morning, I'm killing him." She says suddenly.

WAIT, WHAT!?

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	5. Chapter 5

**Domination Falls ch. 5**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Wendy's friends were stoked to go to the 'haunted' store...or they were until Wendy told them she wasn't in the mood...also she was drinking!

"Come on Wendy! I know the last couple weeks had been horrible...but that should be all the more reason for you to try and have fun!" Said Tambry, genuinely concerned about her oldest friend.

Wendy shook her head and took another swig of hooch she'd stolen from Stan. "Guys...this really isn't the time...Dipper might die soon."

"WHAT!?" Shouted her friends. Wendy sighed...the alcohol loosening her lips...

...Several hours ago...

"Wendy, you don't have to do anything." Stated Dipper simply. Wendy's eyes widened. "Wha- But Dipper...she'll kill you!"

Dipper smirked. "She'll have to find me first." He affirmed. Wendy shook her head. "It's too risky! Dipper I- I've already lost so many people in my life...I can't afford to lose another." She said, her eyes in tears.

Dipper was suddenly very uncomfortable. "But...Wendy, it's your first time-

"I DON'T CARE!" Snapped Wendy. "Your life is more important." Dipper smiled. "Wow...thanks Wendy...I appreciate that."

Then without warning, Dipper got on his tippy-toes and gave her a small peck on the check. "I love you- He confessed before he shocked her with a hidden taser. -But I can't let you do this for me." He finished before Wendy fell unconscious.

...

Robbie snorted. "What is he gay?" He asked with a laugh- Right before Wendy smashed his teeth in. She turns to everyone else. "ANYWAY, when I woke up he was gone. And Soos said he went out into the woods- She pauses to look at the clock -and now he only has three hours left." Wendy started to sob...

There was a loud cough. Everyone turned to Mable. The very thought of helping Wendy do THAT to Dipper made Mable go green...but she steeled herself to say:

"I...might know where he is...dose it count as 'narking', if I tell it to Princess Sunbeam and you overhear?" Asked Mable as she held up her plush unicorn doll.

...

"I'm sorry sweetie, this Dominator sounds like a beast...but our powers are useless outside this store." Said Ma Ghost sadly.

Dipper nodded. "Yes, I'm aware of that." He then brings up the journal. "But I think I can get around that." He looks at the two elderly ghosts. "How okay would you be with-

Suddenly the door to the store crashed open. "DIPPER! THERE'S ONLY AN HOUR LEFT! NOW CAN WE JUST- And that's when Wendy and her friends noticed the ghosts. "Aaannnnd your talking to ghosts...that SHOULD surprise me...but it REALLY doesn't." She admitted with a sigh.

"Oh, dear. I really wish you and your friends hadn't come here." Said Pa sadly. "Yep, now we'll have to kill yah." Affirmed Ma.

"WHAT!?" Shouted the teens. Dipper groaned. "Okay...what will you accept as tribute to let them live?" He asked.

Ma ghost thought for a moment, "You know any cute dances?"

...one awkward Lamby dance later...

The guys(except Thompson) were all sporting black eyes and chipped teeth after trying to tease Dipper about his dance...speaking of Dipper.

"Wait, where'd he go? And where's Wendy?" Asked Robbie. Tambry rolled her eyes. "Where do you think, genius?" She snarked. Robbie sighed. "I hate everything SOOO much right now...

"Wendy, I don't want to make you- "Shut it." Snapped Wendy as she carried the tied up(and still dressed as a lamb) Dipper under her arm. "Look, Dipper. There's only 30 minutes until you die. There is no way I'm letting someone as wonderful as you die. I really want to do this with your consent...but one way or another this is happening."

Dipper flustered. "Um...okay...That's fine...uh, there's also- Look, I 'technically' know what I'm supposed to do...but..honestly, I just think I'd disappoint you-

"Oh for the love of- FORGET ABOUT ME! MY NEEDS DON'T MATTER AT ALL NOW! WORRY ABOUT YOUR LIFE YOU IDIOT!" Snapped Wendy as they went inside a nearby abandoned tool shed...

...

"Sweet morp that kid is a moron...who puts the needs of a girl he barely knows over his own life...Could he be more cliche!? UGH! I'm actually glad I got this out of the way, if had to go through several months worth of 'soap opera' dribble because of this- I'd have blown my brains out!" Snarled Dominator.

 **That YOU got it out of the way?** Said a voice over her wrist-com. Dominator whimpered...

…...  
TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	6. Chapter 6

Dominator Falls ch. 6

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...…...

Dominator just kept laughing. "That was just...I mean wow...what did she have to do, draw a map of her body?" She teased.

Wendy and Dipper just ignored her- And Mable vomiting. Apparently, Dominator had somehow 'seen' the whole thing...and now ridiculed them both for her bad they were...but mostly Wendy.

"I mean...your bigger then him, sexier then him, more buxom...had did you 'fail' to get any 'enthusiasm' from him?...dang girl...you suck." Stated Dominator simply.

She then playfully nudges Soos in the ribs. "No wonder she beats up guys all the time..probably the ONLY time she can get touched by a dude. Am I right?"

"...Please don't drag me into this." Implored Soos.

Dipper comfortingly grasped Wendy's hand as she squeezed his in rage. While Wendy fumed, Dipper looked through his journal...he really thought he was onto something...he just needed a couple more allies...Dippers eyes widened as he reached the page about minitours...

...later...

 _DISCO GIRLS..._

The familiar tune rings in his ears as a sobbing Dipper kills the giant monster. "Forgive me..." Whispers Dipper to the majestic creature. He hated himself for doing this...but it was the only way to win the minitour's over to his side and help him fight-

Clap, clap, clap...

Dipper groaned. He'd recognize that sarcastic clap anywhere. "What do you want Dominator?" Asks Dipper.

Dominator smirks. "Oh, I don't want ANYTHING...I actually came to give you something." She admitted. She then dumped the contents of a large bag in front of him...they were filled with the heads of the entire minitour clan...

Dipper just stared at it as Dominator laughed. "Sorry buddy! No army for you! Looks like you murdered an innocent creature for nothing!" She mocked.

Of course a furious Dipper was quick to try and ram her with her spear...but a bored Dominator simply grabbed it and lifted it up- Taking Dipper up with it. Dipper quickly let go, but Dominator wasn't done!

She quickly reached down to snatch him from mid-air-

 **RIP!**

She missed and snatched his loincloth by mistake...she jumped back startled...then when an embarrassed Dipper covered himself. She regained her composure and laughed.

"Your tiny." She teased in a sing-song way.

Dipper flustered. "I-it's not like that!" He shouted mortified.

'Your just a pipsqueak." She teased.

"It's cold!" He defended.

"Which made you tinier." She teased.

"My body reacted!"

"To your desire to be tiny."

Dominator just laughed. "I didn't think it possible...but I think I actually feel sorry for Tampon head now." She confessed.

Dippers eyes were hot with tears as she kept mocking him! Just like she'd... been... mocking...all...week?

 _Wait a minute..._ Thought Dipper as rationality returned. He turned to Dominator. "How come you didn't ridicule my junk before?" He asked confused.

This question caught Dominator completely off guard. "Wait, what?" She said finally.

"You clearly SOMEHOW saw me and Wendy getting intimate...you obviously got a detailed enough look to make all the dirty taunts you've been flinging our way...Yet you've never once commented on the #1 thing that be guaranteed to upset me- Upset any guy!" He pointed out.

Dominator paled. "Uh-

"In fact, you seemed genuinely surprised just now when you saw my junk- like it was the first time you'd seen-

"FINE! YOU GOT ME!" Shouted Dominator frantically. "So I didn't want to look at a guys disgusting balls! Big-whoop! Can we just drop it already?!"

But Dipper was undeterred. "Okay, so I guess you won't mind- He uncovered himself before he could finish.

Dominator grew even more pale as she took a step back. The chuckled nervously. "Wow! even smaller then I thought! Even a microscope might not be enough!" She teased in a less then confident smile as she tried not to stare.

Dipper just let the insults bounce right off him. He smiled, the tables had officially turned.

"You don't like looking at guys junk, do you?" Stated Dipper as he walked up to her.

"I- Wow, how egotistical are you? The world doesn't revolve around you LITTLE boy!" She tries to snarl that last bit...but it kinda lost it's impact since she was currently backing away from Dipper, obviously very uncomfortable to all that could see her-

Finally, she was backed against the wall and unable to move further...

Dipper just smirked. "Okay...if that's really not the case...then grab my junk and rip it off"...

There was a long pause. "What?" Asked Dominator in disbelief.

"You heard me...castrate me." He said simply.

Dominator just looked at him dumbfounded...she then chuckled nervously. "Wow...your a kinky guy." She said finally. "Okay...you LITERALLY asked for it...So...I'm...I'm going to do it...

Dominator felt her heart pound as she reached forward-

 _SCREAM FOR ME BITCH!_

Dominator...Dominator started to shake as her hand inched closer to Dippers manhood-

 _YOU WANT FOOD?! MAKE ME HAPPY, SLUT!_

Dominator began to see spots...her ears began...they began to-

 _RING!_

Dominator screamed as she began to beat Dipper up- I! HAVE! NOTHING! TO! PROVE! TO! YOU! SHUT! UP! AND! DIE!

She ran from the cave in tears. Dipper groaned as he got to his feet. _Huh...didn't expect that..._

True, he'd wanted to manipulate Dominator to kill off the Minitours; Both to gain the treasure in their lair...but also because they were unreliable jerks...but this...this complicated things...

...

Dominator wept as memories long since bottled up...started to return...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	7. Chapter 7

Domination Falls ch. 6

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...…...

Mable was trying very hard to not have a panic attack...she'd been already on edge, very scared of doing anything...less Dominator deem it 'annoying' and set her ablaze.

But this...this was too much! "No...no, I KNOW I destroyed you!" She shouted as she quickly set fire to a weird looking journal...

...Meanwhile...

Beep, beep, beep-

Dipper turned off the Gizmo he'd built and turned back to Wendy. "And...so...there it is...I thought it be best to tell you before I think on what to do here." Said Dipper as he finished explaining Dominators 'weakness'.

Wendy looked at him in disbelief. "Think? What's their to think about? Let's use this to take that bitch down!"

Dipper looked at her shocked. "Wait, really? Isn't that...I don't know...a sensitive... TABOO subject amongst girls?"

Wendy glared. "Dipper...she murdered my father." She stated flatly. Dipper winched. "Right...right, of course...makes sense..." Admitted Dipper uneasily.

Ignoring this, Wendy prattled on. "In fact...I think we already have the perfect 'nuclear' option to get her out of our hair." She said with a smirk...

...a few hours later...

A quite day outside the Shack-

 **BOOM!**

 **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(pauses briefly to breathe)AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH(pauses briefly to breathe)AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Screamed Dominator as she smashed down the door and ran for the hills...where she hopped to get her eyes ripped out as soon as possible...

"And don't come back!" Shouts a naked Stan.

Meanwhile, the other residents were busy vomiting in buckets. "Okay...this is disgusting...but totally worth it!" Exclaimed Wendy happily before vomiting.

"Yeah...I guess we won." Said Dipper...who despite himself couldn't help but look in the direction that Dominator ran...

Dipper shook his head annoyed. _What am I thinking? Of course she had it coming!_ He thought to himself as he went to play around with that weird photo-copy machine...and therefore not seeing Mable hastily destroying a weird looking journal...again...

...

Dominator sobbed. It wasn't fair! She'd kept this phobia under wraps for so long! And now...now it was coming back! Dominator smashed a nearby tree to pieces.

"Stupid planet! Stupid Town! Stupid Tampon Head! Stupid Ugly Sweater! Stupid fatty! Stupid old man! I ESPECIALLY HATE YOU STUPID DIPPER!" She screamed...before collapsing and breaking into more sobs...

And then she got the call on her beeper... she looked at the message...and smiled.

 _Pioneer day, huh? Sorry Pacifica...your about to have a very bad day..._

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	8. Chapter 8

Dominator Falls ch. 8

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Pacifca smirked at all the people gathered to see HER. "Hello good people of Gravity Falls! Come up here and show your pioneer day spirit!"

 **FWOOM!**

She was then set on fire. "GAH! SWEET SON OF WASHINGTON! I COULDN'T BE IN MORE PAIN!" Screamed Pacifca. Suddenly, someone dumped water on her and quickly whisked her off the stage.

"GRUNKLE STAN! NOW!" Shouted Dipper.

Stan quickly threw off his robe and jumped in front of Dominator in all his naked glory. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THESE APPLES!?" He shouts.

 **FWOOM!**

"Like I like everything...roasted." Quipped Dominator.

"Wait, what!?" Shouted a nearby Wendy. Dominator smirked. "Yeah...I'm over that now." She smirked as they gaped at her. "Yeah, it was kinda impressive. You finding out an old phobia I had and using it against me...Buuuuuut it only worked because I'd been neglecting my mental shields for that one phobia for so long."

Dominator shrugged. "Guys aren't usually dumb enough to expose themselves to me and I had way bigger junk going on up here- points to her head for emphasis -that deserved more attention, what can I say?"

She also smirked darkly. "Plus...it doesn't hurt that my greatest fear- overshadowing all others-

"Is that you fear being helpless or beholden to anyone." Finishes Dipper automatically.

The smug smirk was wiped off Dominators face. "Wha- who told you- Losing! I fear losing! That's what I...was going to...say..." She trailed off looking surprised at Dipper and more then a bit lost...

She shook her head and got her composure back. "Look, just give me the blonde haired brat and maybe I'll let you go home in one piece!"

Pacifica shivered in Dippers arms...she was in pain...the maniac that had been murdering people for weeks wanted her dead...and she'd just seen her parents run away leaving her to die!

Dipper said nothing, he simply stood in front of her. "No." He said flatly.

Dominator just laughed. "Going for blondes now are we? Building up a little harem? Or dose being the knight in shiny armor just give you a stiffie?"

Dipper sighed. "Are you going to talk or are you going to fight?"

Dominator shrugged. "Your funeral." And she ran right at him-

 **ZAP!**

Suddenly Dominator finds herself falling through a portal, before it closed. Dipper blew smoke off the Sling ring he stole from the now empty minitour cave.

"What happened to her?" Asked Wendy suddenly. "I trapped her to the mirror dimension, if all goes according to plan-

 **CRACK!**

Everyone watched as a loud crack appeared in space-

HERE'S DOMINATOR!

Shouts Dominator as she breaks more of it away. "I gotta give credit where credit was do kid! I didn't think anyone else even BELIEVED in the mirror dimension anymore! Never mind being competent enough to trap people there!"

Dipper said nothing, he simply smirked while tossing a weird liquid at both Dominator and the hole in space. As anticipated the hole began to seal over Dominator. Thus permanently trapping her in a limbo between worlds...

 **ZAP!**

At least... that HAD been Dippers plan B...

Dominator laughed. "Bet you didn't expect me to have my own Sling Ring to undo this, did you?"

 **ZAP!**

"Actually, I thought that might be a possibility." Admitted Dipper as he used his Sling Ring to try and overpower Dominators Sling ring.

Dominator looked surprised for a second...then smirked. "My! Aren't we the prodigy! Barely had it for awhile, I'm guessing and your already using it like a pro...

She smirked as her ring got the upper hand causing his to crack. "Sadly, looks like you haven't had it long enough to upgrade it like I have-

Dipper nodded. "True...that's why I improvised- NOW SOOS!" Dipper braced...but nothing happened?

"Uh...okay...don't be mad...but I dropped the thing you gave me...and now it's not working." Admitted Soos bashfully.

Dipper glared. "Soos, you stupid-

Taking advantage of this lapse in concentration, to use her ring to shatter his and knock him toward Wendy. Knocking them both out. Mable and Soos barely had time to blink before both were frozen.

Dominator turned to a now frozen in fear Pacifica. "W- why?" She stammered. Dominator shrugged. "Nothing personal. I kill you, I got off this dang rock. It's that simple." She raised her hand for a killing blow.

...and then the clock struck 12...

Now Dominators Mental shields allowed her to weather the chimes no problem...Pacifica on the other hand-

 **GAH!**

She screamed as she fell to her knees...each chime wracking her with pain...Dominators eyes widened...for a brief moment...she didn't see Pacifca there...but someone else...

...

When the Pines family came to...Dominator was gone...but Pacifca was alive...no one knew what to make of it...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	9. Chapter 9

**Domination Falls ch. 9**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **CRASH!**

"Dippy, I'm home!" Shouts Dominator as she breaks into the Shack...the empty Shack. Dominators eyes widened in confusion...then she growled. "Son of a bitch, they ditched me!"

Apparently, they decided to make good on their absence and get the Grop out of dodge...

"Probably Dipper that thought of that." Admitted Dominator to herself. He was the only one of those moron's pragmatic enough not to fall into old cliches like 'staying in the haunted house even after you know it's haunted'...or in this case...staying where they knew she could find them.

Suddenly her beeper beeped, she looked at it and smiled...

...later...

Wendy and Dipper found themselves ripped out of the bed from the hotel they'd been hiding in...

Mable screamed as the plain she'd been in began to explode...

Stan ran through the Japanese forest...while it froze and shattered behind him...

Dominator sighed as she lifted up Soos's couch to find Soos under it. "Really? THAT'S the best hiding spot you could think of?" She asked disappointed. "I"M NOT GOOD UNDER PRESSURE!" Screamed Soos.

Dominator giggled. "Wow...don't let any girl hear you say that!"

...

Finally, she dragged them all back to the shack. "Couldn't you have at least let us get dressed first?" Asked an annoyed and naked Wendy, next to an equally naked Dipper.

"No." Said Dominator flatly. She then turned to Mable. "Gotta say, I'm surprised you had the balls to go by yourself... What? the hip that's joined with Dipper's finally break?" She teased.

Mable- having finally stopped vomiting at the sight of her bro's body -glared at Dipper...before vomiting again...

"He tricked me into going on a different flight..." Admitted an annoyed Mable.

"Mable, I was trying to draw her away from you-

"For the record, he tried to do it to me too...but I figured it out before he could and followed him." Admitted Wendy quickly before she could accuse her of anything.

Dominator looked at Stan. "And you?" Stan sighed. "Look, I got on the wrong flight okay? Classic senior moment, I'm so dang old, it should be a crime- Yadda, yadda, yadda can we please move on?" Said Stan irritably.

Dominator chuckled, "Ordinarily I'd be all over that easy target...but I'm actually in a bit of a hurry here." She turns to Dipper.

"It's your lucky day squirt, I'm horny. And your the only semi-quasi debatably adequate male around...and since your already 'dressed' for the occasion...I see no reason why we can't get this over with."

Dipper glared. "No." He said flatly.

Dominators eyes nearly popped out. "No? What do you mean no?"

Dipper just kept glaring; "Just what I said...NO. I will never WILLINGLY sleep with you- He says firmly.

Dominator starts to panic...then she realizes something. He put a lot of emphasis on the word 'willingly'...and now that she thought of it...how did they know she was going after Pacifica? How-

And then it struck her like a sack of bricks...they KNEW.

She glared at Dipper...with a mixture of anger, anxiety...and begrudged respect. "How long have you been hacking my calls?" She says as she pulls out her beeper.

Before Dipper could say anything-

"Long enough to know your REAL deal with Slenderman! He's not giving you squat! Your just his bitch! And-

"Wendy, that's enough!" Snapped Dipper, surprising both girls.

Dipper looks back at Dominator. "I know he tells you to do a lot of random frack...like now...when he dosed you during his last call with love potion keyed toward me...and won't get it out of your system until you get me to willingly sleep with you...

Dominator growled...she hated this! All this mushy, gooey, girly feelings she was feeling toward him! The jealousy she felt seeing him together with Wendy! The rush in her loins...that wasn't her! She didn't do that! SHE WASN'T A CLICHE!

Wendy just smirks, 'looks like this shoe is on the other foot...it's obvious you hate this...so the question is...what will you give us to make it go away?"

Dominator pretended to think. "Oh...I know! How about I don't brutally murder this town and all his loved ones- STARTING WITH YOU!"

She screamed as she burnt down half the shack for emphasis.

Stan laughed! "Empty threat! We know you can only murder people he allows you to, so-

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Dominator and Dipper pulled out both their respective gizmos...and their eyes widened on Slendermans latest message-

 **As long as Dipper lives and gives his willing consent...all other restrictions are temporarily lifted! Including the one preventing you from putting Stans head on a pike!**

Dipper sighed. "Well that figures." He admitted resigned.

Dominator raised an eyebrow. "Not the first time the universe gave you frack?" she guessed.

Dipper nodded. Stan quickly whispers to him. "Okay, new strategy...let Dominator win." He admits flatly.

Then a new message appeared!

 **But in exchange for my 'generosity'...you must first have Dipper take you on a date! His treat! And I already have the perfect venue set up!**

Their was a loud zap outside, everyone looked out and saw...a carnival!?

"Huh...weird...didn't I cancelled this?" Asked Stan out loud...

...

And so it went...Dipper was forced to take Dominator to the carnival...all the while forcing him to use his money to buy every ticket and every piece of food...while leaving him with nothing...and every time Wendy was nearby...she made him kiss her on the mouth! And she laughed as it made Wendy run away crying!

They'd just finished with Dipper buying all the tickets at the ball toss...then Dipper being used as the ball...then winning all the undetermined species plushies...which she then burnt in front of a horrified Wendy.

Dominator once more laughs as she sends Wendy away crying, she then turns to a Dipper who was barely holding things together...

"This is just sad...your one of the most interesting people I've ever meet...and now your reduced to this...it be sad...if it wasn't so hilarious!" She teased.

Dipper said nothing...he simply dug his nails into his palms...drawing blood...

Dominator looked around looking for their next activity...while also trying to ignore how wonderful his kisses have been...When she's suddenly glomped by a certain blonde...

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Shouts a sobbing Pacifica frantically...

Dominator blushes and quickly hustles herself and Pacifica to a secluded area...with Dipper quickly following...they'd been confused when Dominator had left Pacifica alive- Slenderman had promised to free her if Pacifica died -they were even more confused the next day when they heard that Dominator violently murdered her parents...which made the situation all the more confusing-

Suddenly an excited Pacifica runs past him...and a slightly bewildered Dominator also comes by. "Pacifica is staying with you guys for awhile-" It wasn't a question...

"Why?" Asks Dipper baffled.

"Why? -I'm going to hit you with a hammer, that's why!" She shouts angry.

Dipper resolved to just talk to Pacifica about it later...

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Suddenly he heard the familiar squeal of his sister, he turns around to see her hugging a cute pig.

"Who's a cute pig! Who's a cute pig!? Who's-

 **BOOM!**

-Yeah, were not doing that." Says Dominator as she blows the smoke off her finger while pig entrails rain from the sky...

Mable just looks at the pig blood splattering her...before breaking down in tears. Dipper just watches...

"Well, This has been fun...but I think we've more then fulfilled the 'date' requirement...so let's just get inside, strip down and let nature take it's course..."

Said Dominator as she started to saunter away...

"No."

Dominator's eyes widened and she turned around to the boy in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

Dipper glared at hear. "You heard me...I'm not doing this anymore."

Dominator looked at him in disbelief...then chuckled.

"Uh, kid? Do I REALLY need to explain what'll happen if you don't do what I want?" She asked with an edge as she summoned a fireball to her hand.

"...you know what? Being a slave living in fear is worse then death...so at this point...I'm willing to make a gambit."

He takes a deep breath...this was it...either this worked...or everyone died... "If you kill the whole town...I'll HATE you forever."

Dominators eyes widened, only her years of mental discipline prevented her from showing how much those words hurt...

Quickly, she pretended to laugh it off... "Okay...what? is that supposed to mean something to me?...you realize that entire galaxies hate me right?

"Oh, I know. And I know that ordinarily, you WOULDN'T care...but ordinarily your not full of love potion...more importantly your filled with love potion from a malevolent, chaotic entity that has seems to have plans for this town AND get his kicks from causing random crazy frack to happen...so I doubt he'd REALLY let you destroy everything before he's had his 'fun'."

Dominator started to sweat...she hated to admit it...but what he was saying was making sense...

Dominator again pretended to dismiss all he says. "This- this is just conjecture...you don't really KNOW what will happen.

Dipper shrugged. "Well...I guess there's nothing stopping you then?" He said evenly.

For awhile...Galactic overlord and little boy just stared at each other...just daring the other to do...ANYTHING.

Finally, Dominator shrugged. "Fine...looks like your about to have a front row seat to the demise of everyone you love...

"Remember, you do this; I'll HATE you-

Dominator frantically suppressed the feeling of her heart shattering.

"Remember, I DON'T CARE." She retorted quickly.

Dipper said nothing as Dominator created a fire ball...and made it grow...and grow...and grow...AND GROW!

The entire town ran for cover...but Dominator knew it was useless, she knew how to track them, she knew-

 _"I'll hate you..._

The idea of Dipper hating her...suddenly shook her to her very core...

...

Slenderman took a break from increasing the power of the love potion in Dominator to turn to the readers. "As much as I'd like to say I'd planned this...the fact is it LITERALLY didn't occur to me until Dipper pointed it out just now...Ending this on the ninth chapter would stink!"

...

Dominator aborted her attack, and fell to her knees trembling...she glared at a now smirking Dipper. "You mad bastard...!" She snarled, while trying to keep the butterflies in her stomach from overwhelming her...

...

 **SPLASH!**

"I'M BACK BABY!" Shouts Stan Pines. He had Dipper guilt trip Dominator to get in the dunk tank, raised the price of each ball to 500$...and he'd recovered all his losses the first hour! Second hour, he could now buy a second solid gold shack just for the heck of it! EVERYONE wanted to pay to get a piece of Dominator.

 **SPLASH!**

"It's worth every fracking penny!" Snarled Mable as she paid up. Dominator said nothing as she was constantly dunked...she just stared out with a blank look on her face...

 **SPLASH!**

Dipper looked upon this scene...

 **SPLASH!**

He'd saved the town...

 **SPLASH!**

Dominator was no longer a threat...

 **SPLASH!**

Dominator was getting much needed Karma payback...

 **SPLASH!**

All in all a perfect happy ending!

 **SPLASH!**

...So why did he feel so terrible?

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	10. Chapter 10

**Domination Falls ch. 10**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

"Dang it Dipper, what happened yesterday? Why'd you allow Dominator to leave the dunk tank? I was making a proverbial MINT on that!" Shouted Stan annoyed.

Wendy frowned, "Was it because of what Pacifica said? Because-

"It's not just that." Admitted Dipper, true Pacifica suddenly coming up and smacking him in the face, sobbing and begging for Dominator to be let go, explaining how horrible her parents were to her...and how thankful she is for Dominator saving her from that HELL...that had unsettled him a great deal...but really it only speed up the inevitable.

Dipper groaned, he knew how poorly this would be taken... "I felt sorry for her." He admitted...

Their was a long, pregnant pause. Wendy- despite the situation -chuckled. "I'm sorry...what?" She asked in disbelief.

Dipper groaned, "I know- I know, I'm sorry...I don't know WHY. But...I do...I do feel sorry for her."

Everyone just gaped at him. "You...you feel sorry for her?" "I know." You feel sorry for the monster that's been setting fire to your sister?" "I know." Your feeling sorry for the bitch that murdered my father in cold blood?" "I know." "I have to support my three brothers on my own now!" "I KNOW!" Shouted Dipper finally.

Stan just shook his head, "Is this about not wanting to hurt a girl- Look, Dipper- Buddy, I get it. No TRUE guy wants to hurt a girl- Why, it's the main reason I let Wendy get away with slacking and why I was planning on giving all of Mable's chores to you-

"Say what now?" Asked Dipper suddenly.

-The point is!" Continued Stan quickly, "That contrary to what anime has taught you...when a girl is a jerk...it's OKAY to fight back!"

Dipper groaned, "Look it's not just that...it's-

"What, what is it!?" Snapped a crying Wendy at the boy she loved with all her heart.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Screamed Dipper in frustration, he banged his head on the table. "I don't know why this bothers me!" BANG! "I know she's a monster!" BANG! "I know she's evil!" BANG! "I know I should wish nothing but horrible things on her!" BANG! "SO!" BANG! "WHY!" BANG! "DO!" BANG! "I" BANG! "CARE!" BANG! "IF SHE'S HURT!?" BANG!

And with that final bang, a certain object was knocked loose from a nearby shelf...and landed on Dipper's lap...a certain journal...

"NO! WHY!?" Sobbed Mable bitterly at the journal that wouldn't stay destroyed no matter how hard she tried.

Dipper had a different reaction...one of familiarity...wonder...and understanding.

He nods, and grabs up the journal...and without a word...heads to a certain galactic sociopath...

Soos just looked at this blankly. "Uh...was that story over?" He asked confused...but everyone else was already running after Dipper

...

In the attic...Dominator sulked...Pacifica had tried to comfort her- but she sent her away...why had she not killed that blonde brat and left while she had the chance?

 _"Because she's like you..."_ Pointed out a long-forgotten voice in her head...

"SHUT UP!" Snapped Dominator as she smashed the bed she was on.

"Hello Dominator." Said a familiar voice behind her.

Dominator groaned, "Hello Dipper...what have you come to guilt-trip me into doing now?" She said in an angry yet resigned voice.

"Nothing." Dominators eyes give him a disbelieving look, "What? Not bad enough you've beaten me? Now your playing mind games too?" She asked with annoyed venom in her voice.

Dipper shook his head, "No, none of that...look Dominator...your a horrible person who's done horrible things to those I care about...and I know that I really shouldn't be...but I feel like crap exploiting you...and I feel sorry for you."

Their was a long, awkward silence...broken by Dominator's laughter.

Dipper just let her laugh. She turned to him, brushing the tears from her eyes. "Oh, mercy...thank you, I needed that...that being said...How much of a fracking dumbshit are you!?"

"YES! EXACTLY! THANK YOU!" Shouts an eavesdropping Wendy from the hallway...only to go pale when she realized she'd just agreed with DOMINATOR.

"You done?" Asked Dipper annoyed. "Depends on what you say next." Teased Dominator.

Dipper sighed, "Look bottom line: I didn't know why I felt this way...but now I do-

"Oh! Let me guess!" Interrupted Dominator as she ticked off her fingers, "I'm misunderstood, I just need a hug, I'm a victim, were the same, I just need a man in my life." She looked up at him mockingly, "Where you about to spout any of these cliches?" She eagerly mocked.

Dipper just took a deep breath to calm himself, "The second-to-last one." He mumbled embarrassed.

Dominator laughed, "Seriously? I was just joking!" Shouted Dominator in disbelief. "Dang kid, even your girlfriend is laughing at you!"

Sure enough, despite Wendy's willpower...she had laughed along with Dominator at Dipper's last comment...and she hated herself for it...but it was just so ABSURD! Dipper- HER Dipper, like that monster? As if!

Dominator just shook her head. "Okay, kid...I'll bite...what cute little psychoanalysis have you got cooked up?" She teased.

Dipper just glared, "Like me...you hate being weak, or inferior, or not in control...the idea of not being control...of being helpless...just being the universes bitch...frightens you more then anything."

Dominators smile fell away, she was speechless.

"But more importantly...you may not realize this...but the reason you destroy everything...the reason you hate everything...is because your trying to get back at the universe for something 'it's' done to you- what, I don't know -but it must've been horrible."

Dominator was dumbstruck...she HADN'T known that...but now that he said it out loud...it MADE SENSE! This- This 12 YEAR OLD from a primitive backwater...saw right through her!

A deathly pale Dominator, tried to speak several times- sadly all this accomplished was giving a very convincing impression of a fish - Finally-

"I just...you...HOW!?" She gasped in disbelief. Everyone else was stunned as well.

Dipper sighed as he brought out the journal he hadn't used since he was 8...

"Because, I was like you...or rather...I COULD'VE been you...look, long ago...I was just like Mable...LITERALLY. Aside from my love of the supernatural and the fact I was a boy...I was basically a male version of Mable...with very little emphasis on the 'male'." He admitted in resignation.

Stan, Soos, and Wendy just gaped at this confession...they tried to picture a more Mable-like Dipper...but this just caused them to shudder...

They now turned to an increasingly uncomfortable Mable, "Is this true?" Asked Wendy.

Mable sighed, "Yeah...those were some of the best years of my life...it was like having a sister...who made dresses...and liked to dress up and have make-overs"...Mable started to tear up... "Stupid jerks! Why'd they have to ruin it!?"

Dominator heard this...and began to understand.

"They broke you." She said out loud.

Dipper nodded, "Turns out cute girls can be as cute as they want...but a boy being cute...well, to say that my life became hell until I 'conformed'...is an understatement...and for awhile...I went to a very dark place..."

He handed Dominator the journal, "This journal documents all my hate, my rage, and my desire for vengeance against the world I felt had 'wronged' me."

Dominator looked at it for a bit...somewhat in awe. Then she snorted. _"Come on! What am I thinking!? This a 12-year old journal! The worst thing I'll see here is crude stick figures that's 'supposed' to be a naked lady."_ She thought to herself in a desperate attempt of reassurance...

But the moment her eyes landed on the first page...she felt sick. She was a galactic overlord that had murdered men, woman, children- ENTIRE CIVILIZATIONS...she loved gore and blood like a child would a creampuff...but this...this made her evil look like child's play!

The schemes! The revenge fantasies! The pure, misanthropic, naked HATE! It was all so brilliant! So cunning! So EVIL!

True, he'd been clearly limited by the primitive technology and ideology of his backwater species...but even with that...it was basically the equivalent of 'rock beats laser'...AND IT WORKED!

Dominator had had peoples heads put on pikes...had them stuffed until they burst at the seams...had them eaten alive- for many weeks -by insects...without ever so much as a snort of disgust...but for the first time EVER...she was seeing details of glorious carnage and suffering...and she was vomiting! Repeatedly!

As She got to the end..she began to cry. Dipper took this as his cue to step up. "You see? You see what I could've become? If not for Mable I'd have ended up like you or worse!"

Dominator stared at it longer...still shedding tears. "It's...BEAUTIFUL!"

Dipper nodded, "Exactly, but it's not too late for yo- Wait, what!?"

Dominator brushed aside her tears- not tears of horror, but tears of joyous ecstasy! The love potion in her system was redundant now...she was in love for REAL!

"You- you could've been great! Greater then anyone- Frack, even greater then me! Such a gift for evil needed to be nurtured!"

She sends an accusatory glare toward Mable. "But you...you WANDERIZED him you philistine! GAH! This is like someone blinded Da vinci before his career soared off! Or lobotomizing Einstein before his first equation!"

"Wanderize?" Asked a confused Mable.

GAH! I just- GAH! Is this what Hater felt like when he saw his idol; Major Threat reduced to a dang hippie!?" She then went pale. "Oh, no...did I seriously just sympathize with HATER!?"

Dominator activated her Lava armor, "Right, you die now- PAINFULLY!" She screamed at a now cowering Mable.

"Dominator! You kill her, I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER!" Shouted Dipper quickly.

Dominator stopped in her tracks...the familiar feeling of heartbreak- now even MORE powerful -staying her hand...but then she smiled.

"You know what...no...that's not going to work this time." She said more in realization than a statement.

"WHAT!? WHY!?" Shouted everyone frantically.

Dominator smirked, "Simple logic...if not for HER- could a voice be so venomous? -You wouldn't care about protecting her, or ANYONE! You would've been my equal! My superior! My lover! I WOULDN'T BE ALONE ANYMORE!...and that pain...the pain of 'what could've been'...far outstrips the pain of you hating me now."

Despite the situation, Dominator couldn't help but laugh. "Wow...way to break it 'HERO'!" She mocked before continuing toward Mable...

Mable glared at Dipper, "For the record...I blame you."

Dipper sighed, "That's fair..."

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	11. Chapter 11

**Domination falls ch. 11**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **AN: this story is a gift to Howling Behemoth. ENJOY!**

...

Dipper panicked, he and everyone TRIED to stop Dominator from getting to Mable-

 **WHACK!**

 **SMACK!**

 **CRACK!**

 **BAM!**

-It went about as well as you'd think...

Dipper groaned...he didn't like this...but what choice did he have? "Which do you want broken first? Your face or your spine?" Mocked Dominator. Mable wet herself, "Uh...neither?" She whimperd. "BOTH IT IS!" She turned on her fireballs and charged at a screaming Mable.

Dipper whipped up the device he used to hack Dominators pager- SLENDERMAN! STOP HER! I WANT TO MAKE A DEAL!" he pleads frantically.

 **glow**

And just like that...both Dominator and Mable were frozen...a dark aura illuminating them both...for a moment...no one spoke...

 **"I'm listening..."**

Said a dark, haunting voice that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at once. Assuming that his was Slenderman, Dipper quickly composed himself. "Right, okay. You like games?...how about this? You...you..." Dipper's mind raced...

 **"Right, getting bored now-**

The aura around Dominator began to fade- "WAIT! OKAY! HOW ABOUT A CONTEST! A contest...of love?" Suggested Dipper desperately as he winged it.

The aura around Dominator became strong again- **"Go on-**

Dipper sighed, brushed a tear from his eye and turned to Wendy- "Forgive me." He said simply. Before Wendy could respond-

"In exchange for Mable and all the other innocent people of the worlds safety, GIVE ME LOVE POTION KEYED TO DOMINATOR!" He shouts as everyone gasps- "DIPPER, NO!" Shouts a horrified Wendy.

She was interrupted by a large billowing laugh that shook the shack to it's core- **"Amusing...but hardly a contest...still...it made me laugh...continue your musings my boy."**

Dipper took a deep breath, "I propose a contest...make both of us fall in love with each other...and we both try to make the other what we want...either she corrupts me with evil...or I purify her with good." States Dipper flatly.

 **"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...Although I doubt it'll be THAT clean and cut either way...but still...hmmmmmmmmm."** Said the voice in deep thought, **"Okay...here's my thoughts on that...It just so happens I recently visited a universe created by one 'Dr. indigo' with a similar story happening- except Dominator was with Wander-  
**

Dominator made a face of disgust-

 **"Heh, heh, heh! Yes, I thought the same...but it was VERY well done- I'd strongly recommend that universe as an ideal traveling destination to anyone else- IT'S CRAZY!"**

"Sooooo...you'll agree to it?" Asked Dipper. **"Weeeeeeelllll...maybe...but maybe not."** "What? But you just said- **"I said I liked it...but I don't want to be a copy cat...I'm not rejecting it outright...but I feel that you'll need to add a little something extra to the pot."  
**

Dipper was at a loss...what more could he give? Wendy saw the desperation on his face...and knew what she'd have to do.

 **"...got nothing? Well, better get used to being an only child then because-**

"WAIT! ADD ME!" Shouts Wendy. "Wendy?" Asked a confused Dipper. Wendy ignored him as she powered through, "Make Dipper love BOTH me and Dominator...have each of us compete for his soul...AND love."

For a moment...all was silence...then... **"Your aware that Dominator's alien physiology would give her quite an advantage in the ...'night time' arena- as it were?"** He asked mockingly.

Th poor girl sighed..."So be it." She stated.

Again, another silence... **"I also feel obliged to tell you that Dominator is quite well read in 'sex-magic', giving her many MORE advantages...like searing their time of intimacy into the boys mind so that she screams HER name even when making love to you?"**

"Ouch." Said Stan with a winch.

Wendy's eyes go hot with tears...but she clenches her jaw...and nods... "Just do it already!" She pleads.

Slenderman barked out a laugh, **"So be it! We have a deal!"**

And like that...the aura faded from Dominator...but she was no longer angry...instead she was ecstatic. "Big mistake Tampon head...I'm gonna make you cry."

Wendy glared as she helped a now very dizzy and disoriented Dipper- suddenly inexplicably loving two people with all your heart will do that -to his feet, "Dream on bitch. Maybe you and Dipper were SORTA alike once upon a time...but now he's a hero...you got nothing on us!"

...many days later...

A naked Wendy ran from Dipper's room in tears...a miserable Dipper came shortly after... "Yelled Big, Mean and Green's name out again?" Asked an almost apathetic Stan as he nonchalantly read a magazine without looking up.

Dipper sighed, "Okay...time for plan B."

Stan sighed, "Right you do that...I'll make sure the doomsday shelter is fully stocked...and to see if I can still put money on on Greenie winning"...

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	12. Chapter 12

**Domination falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xlibris is the publisher.**

 **...**

 **AN: This story is a reward for 'the Howling Behemoth'**

...

Dominator smirked as Dipper entered the room. "Well, hello there lover boy! You ready for round fifty-eight?" Dominator had to admit she was impressed, sure, he lacked in experience, technique, or girth(especially girth)...but DANG! He had a LOT of endurance!

Dipper shook his head, _"You hate her...but you love her...but you like Wendy better...or do you like HER more? GAH! FOCUS! Right, now just focus on her being distracted to NOT antagonize Wendy."_

Indeed the poor boys brain was even more of a mess then usual...warring feelings for two females...one a good, loving, maternal-ISH sort of comfort...the other...a black widow...each with their own UNIQUE attraction.

Dipper showed her a poster:

 **ULTIMATE ROBOT BATTLE!**

"We build robots, in a week we fight. You win...I'll do whatever you want to Wendy- minus killing or physically hurting -he amended quickly. I win, you have to lay off Wendy for a week."

Dominator smirked, she'd built a doom-ship and an army of unstoppable robots...this'll be a piece of cake! "Your on!" She smirked.

...one week later...

"So Dipper...what'll it be? Want to 'do it' in front of Wendy...or just on her bed?" Asked Dominator as they entered the arena. Dipper glared, "you can have whatever you want IF you win- which you haven't yet."

"Meh, potato, potato. Just thought I'd save you some time- Oh, well." she said dismissively as they both went to opposite sides of the arena. Naturally, with Dominators Tech-savvy it had been childsplay to build a robot similar to her old giant-robo minions. It lacked her magma-powers but it would do the job.

And Dipper...wait, what?!

"Seriously?! THAT'S what your sending against me?" She asks as she points to the little robot dog that Dipper had built and was currently in the shadow of her robot.

Dipper shrugs, "We going to fight or what?" He asks simply.

Dominator just shrugs, "Whatever man." She turns to her robot, "Jut set this over with." The robot nods and lifts up one of it's legs to crush the dog-

 **sproing.**

The robot dog shoot a single bolt from it's mouth at high-velocity...it smashed through the robots 'eye' and skewered it's central processor...

Dominators face fell, "Wha?" She asked confused. And just like that...the robot fell to the ground...

"What!?" Shouted Domiantor again. The crowd was equally baffled by this 'Goliath and David' turnaround.

Dipper just smiles, "Wendy will be happy for the vacation." He said as he left the stadium.

"WHAT!?" Shouted Dominator again...

...

Dipper suddenly found himself hoisted up in the air, "Rematch." Said Dominator flatly. Dipper smiled, "Double or nothing?" He asked...

...later...

Dominator looked over the specs of her new robot, it was twice as big, twice as strong, she'd modified it's optics and central processor so that 'trick' wouldn't work twice.

She waited for Dipper's new robot to enter the arena...only to see a small robotic bettle fly in? Having learned her lesson last time, Dominator commanded her bot to attack it. Her robot swings- but misses, it's too small to hit!

Dominator curses, and realizes she might want to rethink future designs...perhpse SIZE didn't really matter after all?

Suddenly, her robot powers down and collapses. "WHAT!?" Screams Dominator, she jumps down to investigate...and is stunned, the little robot had latched onto the fist that punched it, burrowed past it's metal exterior...and tore through it's vulnerable insides...

"Want to mkae things more interesting?" Asked Dipper to the dumbfounded Dominator.

...later...

" _This time I'm going to win, I have to!"_ Thinks Dominator to herself. This time she was sporting a more moderately-sized robot, not only was it's optics, processor, and skin now proof against the same old tricks. But she'd modified it's reflexes to now easily be able to catch and destroy high-velocity small objects.

As an added bonus, she'd pulled a trick on Dipper herself! In exchange for agreeing to teach Wendy sex magic if she lost, Dipper had to agree to using a special box that gave his robot magic powers...useless magic powers! One was the ability to 'summon zippers' for crying out loud! She had this in the bag!

She watched as Dipper's moderately sized Robot also entered the arena, Dominator ordered her robot to charge and get this over with-

 **CRACK!**

Dominator just stared dumbly as a giant Zipper appeared inside her robot...snapping it in two...

...later...

Dominator Gaped as the 'power to control strings' lead to her robot tied up and ripped to pieces through being tied to nearby cars...

...later...

"Oh, come on!" Shouts Dominator as Dipper's robot's ability to 'give bad hair cuts' gave her robot a haircut so 'bad' that it destroyed it.

...much,much, much later...

Dominator laughs, it took her a dozen fights! But she was finally going to win! Dipper might've been clever enough to realize that 'power over dust' gave one the ability to turn ANYTHING to dust, but her currnet robot was durable enough to be immune to that!

Her current robot model- Omni-droid mark 12 -was the culmination of all her trial and error throughout these many fights!

Not only was it immune to anything that Dipper had used before -among other things-but unlike his robots, it had artificial intelligence guiding it.

Yes, despite how clever Dipper was, he had NO experience creating A.I.'s while she did! Good one's too!

Oh, yes. She may have had to give up most of her advantages toward Wendy, teach Dipper her magic, and pawn all her clothes so she had to walk around naked...but she was going to win this one!"

...

Dipper smiled as Dominator lost herself in the fighting...he was probably going to lose this one...but it was fine...whether Dominator admitted it or not...it was obvious that she'd been having the time of her life throughout this whole thing...

He may not know much about girls...but he did know a lot about sociopathic prodigies from his brief foray as one when he was little...well, that and the fact that Dominator gave him great sex after each battle 'lost' was a bit of a dead-giveaway...

...

From the shadows...SOMETHING stirred as it watched the fight annoyed, _"Soon I'll have my revenge..."_

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	13. Chapter 13

**Domination falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...

Dipper was caught between Heaven and hell...and he honestly didn't know which he liked more! One; a wonderful, kind, caring friend...the other a hungry, powerful, dominating monster(so in other words, the better lover)...and yet he loved them both...

He knew that the love he had for them(mostly in Dominators case really) was artificial thanks to the spell...but on a higher level...he did love them.

Wendy was awesome...

But Dominator...he felt like he could BE himself around her, she appealed to dark impulses...a side of himself he'd long suppressed...and as bad as that was...it felt so gooood!

Thankfully his numerous 'win's' in the robot competition had forced Dominator to give Wendy what she needed to...well...let's just say they were roughly 'equal in 'skill' now and leave it at that...

So he had two girls...both awesome in their own way...one good...one evil...one could give him a health relationship, the other...nothing HEALTHY there..but DANG! What a ride it would be!

Dipper sighed, _"People who think a guy with multiple girls are in heaven are idiots."_ Thinks dipper to himself as he strips down and goes into the bathroom to take a shower...only to find himself facing Pacifica brushing her teeth!

" _They also don't have to expect a beating..."_ Moaned a flustered Dipper as he covered himself and prepared for the worse...

...

Meanwhile, a waist-less Gideon glared through his binoculars at the Mystery Shack...at HER. It was because of the alien monster that he no longer could have kids...and was forced to poop in a bag...

Gideon reached into his wheelchair and pulled out his journal...the time was now...soon he'd have his revenge...

...

"What you seriously thought I was gonna beat you up? Get real Dipper, I'm not a dumb Tsundere from your pervy manga...I have common sense and rationality...besides, how can I be mad when I now have a picture of your teeny weeny for blackmail?" Teased Pacifica playfully.

Dipper sighed...Pacifica may have 'mellowed' out a bit(at least toward him and Mable anyway)...but Pacifica was still Pacifica...WORSE, she was hoping to follow in 'Big Sis's- i.e. Dominator -foot steps.

 _"My dad had the trappings of power...but not REAL, physical, 'do what I say or I kill you' power...I see that now."_ Those were the words she'd said and Dipper couldn't be more terrified...and Dominator...well, she kept her thoughts to herself..but Dipper could tell she was happy and flatterd by this...she HATED that she was happy because of that...but nappy nonetheless...

Pacifca walked into the TV room where Dominator was taking a snooze. "Hey Big Sis! I got in contact with those insurgetns, the equipment you ask for is pretty pricey but I think if you just crack some head in they'll lower-

 **ZAP!**

Both Dipper and Pacifca gazed in disbelief as Dominator was overtaken by the shadow of a pyramid-like...thing."

Suddenly the front door banged open, "Guys! Gideon summoned a crazy Triangle guy...Annnd you already know, don't you?" Trailed off Mable and Soos in realization...

...

Dominator woke up with a groan, "Dang...i feel like I got hit by a galactic cruiser."

"Rise and shine my little princess! We got a big day ahead of us!"

Dominartor's eyes widen angrily, _"Princess?! No one call me PRINCESS! Not...since..."_

He thought trailed off at the sight before her...someone she never thought she'd see again...

"...Mom?"

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
